Modern televisions can receive various types of input signals. Examples of different types of input signals include antenna signals, cable box signals, DVD player signals, gaming console signals, digital video recorder (DVR) signals, etc. The signals may be received according to different interfaces. High definition signals, for instance, may be received in accordance with a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) format. Other formats may include Digital Visual Interface (DVI), Composite, S-Video, RCA, and so on. Further, some televisions can communicate over a network such as the Internet. Those televisions can stream media content from a remote server.